


Love Bites

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Bites, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The HobbitCharacters: Kili, Fili, Nori, Dori, OriRelationship: Kili/readerRequest: Could you please write a Kili x reader where they have been courting on the quest to reclaim Erebor and end up having sex one night on the journey but get called out by Fili the next morning when he sees they both have hickys? Ps LOVE your blog 😘





	Love Bites

When the company first arrived at the tavern, you were more than relieved to find out you would not have to sleep under the stars again. Not that you didn’t like it, but your back craved the softness of a proper bed, or even just a taverns bed. At least you wouldn’t have to worry if it were to rain, or if goblins might attack you in the middle of the night.   
And you could also get some private time with Kili.   
Both of you were some of the youngest members of the company, and that meant you bonded very quickly. Kili was energetic and incredibly funny, which had taken you by surprise. You had heard some stories of dwarves and, while they were known for being the centre of parties, you never expected Kili.   
You had been having dinner with Bilbo when Dwalin turned up, then Balin and then the two young princes. Kilis eyes had lite up the second Bilbo opened the door and he saw you peering over your brothers shoulder.   
From that moment, you were his.   
After a very short private courtship, a slip during a meal lead to the entire company realising that you and Kili were courting. Bilbo had been speechless, spluttering the entire time, but eventually he came around. The dwarves had no qualms with you being a hobbit. Their numbers were few and, since Kili was on the lower end of inheriting the throne, it was not an issue.   
Through some stroke of luck, you were allowed to continue with your courtship of the dwarf with no issues.   
The company were having a merry time in the tavern under the inn. It was a quiet night, so the inn keeper was more than happy to have the group in since it would line his pocket during the winter months.   
You and Kili sat in a corner with Fili and Ori. For the most part, the four of you spent the most time together. You were all very close in age and enjoyed each others company. Sometimes the older members of the group would take a joke too seriously or try to steer the conversation away from certain topics. But not now.   
Kili leaned over to you, whispering in your ear if you wanted to go upstairs.   
Your head snapped towards him but you couldn’t help the smile that pulled on your lips. But by this point, Fili and Ori were past being drunk, as were most of the company. Bilbo had went to his room a few hours ago, followed shortly by Gandalf then Thorin and Balin, but the rest stayed in high spirits. No one would notice if you two slipped away at the same time. Or if he slipped into your room rather than his own.   
The two of you had barely had any beer and yet you stumbled up the stairs and into your room.   
The second he was alone with you, something broke with in Kili and he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into for a passionate kiss.   
Clothes were thrown carelessly onto the floor and the two of you fell into bed, wrapped in each others arms.   
It wasn’t the first time you and Kili had been intimate. No, the first time had been ever so romantic, in the grand bedrooms at Rivendell when the company spent the night. It had been awkward and a little messy, but pleasurable and loving nonetheless.   
As time progressed, you both struggled to keep your hands to yourself. Fili would provide an alibi as you and Kili snuck off for some alone time or allow your bathing times to overlap a little.   
As normal, Kili left you breathless and shaking with pleasure. He always drove you to near madness on nights like this. He made you orgasm again and again and again before he finally came in you.   
It was nights like this that made you forget your name or where you were. With him trusting into you, his hands on your hips and his lips on your neck, you didn’t even notice his teeth connect with your skin or how he sucked on the area in a desperate attempt to keep himself from calling out your name. The company were drunk, not deaf.  
You would mirror him, leaving your own marks on his shoulder and neck.   
Of course, these were long forgotten as you fell apart, panting.   
\-------------time skip ---------  
You woke with a jolt as you heard movement inside your bedroom. Sitting bolt upright, you saw Kil struggling to pull on his trousers without falling over. You couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle which caught his attention.   
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He bowered his head in apology.   
“Its okay.” You wave him off as you get up and stretch. “You certainly made up for it last night.”   
“I did?” he asked, but you could see the smirk on his lips and the way his eyebrow tugged upwards. He wasn’t asking as much as he was wanting to hear you say it again.   
But before you could say much else, you heard footsteps outside your door. They came and went past your room with no disturbance, but it was a close enough call for Kili to finish dressing and sneak out of your room, but not before returning to you to retrieve a kiss.   
\------time skip ----------  
Despite it being early winter, the day was incredibly warm. There was a cool breeze, but because you were traveling round the base of a mountain it never seemed to reach the company enough to waver the hot sun.   
Huffing, you moved your head side to side uncomfortably. Your hair was starting to get damp from the sweat.   
It made you feel sticky and horrible as well as uncomfortable.   
Deciding to try fight against this awful weather (that you were sure you would miss once the winter sets in), you pulled your hair up into a loose bun. You ran your hands over the back of your neck as you tried to stop the sweat from running down your back.   
Your eyes fell on the company. All of them rode on their ponies, not daring to walk in this heat. Thorin rode ahead with Bilbo and Gandalf, who seemed to be discussing the best way around the mountain Balin and Dwalin were slightly behind, but speaking with them. You would normally ride in the middle, where it was safest, but nothing would attack in this heat, so you had fallen a little back. Instead, Oin and Gloin rode beside Bombur, Bifur and Dori.   
You were riding slightly behind Kili, with Fili and Ori to your side and Bofur and Nori behind.   
It would appear the entire company was feeling the heat. Even thorin had taken off his large fur coat and chose to only ride with his tunic on. Bofur was using his hand to fan some cool air to his face while Dori chose to pull his hood up to try and protect himself from the sun. No one would win, though. It was a hot day, and there was little to no way to combat it.   
Even Kili was feeling the heat. Outside of you and Bilbo, he was the only one who had no facial hair and relatively short hair by dwarven standard. But judging by the disgruntled groans from the company, he was probably rather relieved right now. He had taken off his own coat and wore only a thin tunic, the same one you had helped him take off last night while you straddled his lap on the bed. The thought made your cheeks burn as you dropped your gaze from him.   
If only you had some way to cool down.   
You wondered if there was a stream up ahead somewhere. You pictures a small river, with sparkling blue water that would be nice and cool on your heated skin.   
you were so lost in your fantasy, you didn’t notice Ori nudge Fili and nod at you, his cheeks a bright red. And it didn’t take Fili long to see what Ori had seen. You lulled your head to the side, showing part of your neck that was normally not visible through your thick hair. And, on the skin, was a very distinctive mark.   
You didn’t notice the smirk on Fili face, nor how Bofur had fallen back to speak to them only to follow their gazes at your neck. Nori was next to join the silent discussion as all four pair of eyes shifted to Kili. And, because he wasn’t wearing his normal coat (which was thick and with a high collar), they could clearly see his own marks on his neck. It would appear his tunic was not on his side either, because it had a very open collar and the group could see a love bite on his shoulder.   
Fili looked back to you, noticing the way you seemed to be zoned out.   
“Are you dreaming?” He called across to you.   
“Yes, of a nice cool lake. Maybe a waterfall.” You nod, only being pulled from your fantasy to reply but not to fully pay attention.   
“And Kili as well, I’d imagine.” Nori chuckled, bringing you right out of your dream as your head snapped towards the group to your side.   
“Excuse me?” You breath, completely confused. Just because it was common knowledge that you were courting Kili didn’t mean that you were any less embarrassed when private matters like this came up? Perhaps you were just reading too far into it, but a comment like that coming from Nori normally had another meaning.   
“nothing.” Nori chuckled, shaking his head as he and Bofur exchanged a look that told you it wasn’t nothing.   
“so, where did you slip off to last night?” Bofur suddenly asked you.   
“I thought I’d get to bed early.” You weren’t exactly lying. Since you had gone to bed straight after you had left the tavern.   
“hmm.” Bofur nodded to himself before looking ahead. “What about you, Kili? Last night?”   
It would appear Kili had been lost in his own thought because he hadn’t heard a single thing that had just been said. He looked over his shoulder.   
“Last night? Me and [y/n] decided to take a walk. Get some fresh air.” His answer completely clashed with your own and you could have thrown something at him.   
“And suck on some lemons as well.” Fili   
Chuckles from the group to your side made you look to the side out of embarrassment. You couldn’t even meet Kilis eyes. Not that they would have met your own. No, they were focused on your neck as well.   
He pulled his pony to fall back beside you, instantly understand what was going on.   
“maybe you’d be better to plait your hair.” He offered, reaching out and pulling your own pony back so you both fell behind the group of chuckling dwarves.   
“What?” you frowned, even more confused than before. Until your eyes fell on Kilis neck.   
Instantly, the memories of how you had bitten down on his neck came flooding back. Instantly, your own had snapped up to your own neck, covering the area you remembered feeling him suck on the night before.   
“Yeah, a plait would be good.” You breath, your other hand tugging some spare string you had out of the saddle bag. “And maybe you should do up your tunic?”   
Kili took the string from you while you pulled down your bun. The two of you worked in silent to cover the love bites. You were so embarrassed that you were unable to meet anyones eyes for the rest of the journey until Thorin ordered to stop and make camp.   
You got off your pony but Kili was quicker and was by your side, helping you down.   
“Im sorry.” He spoke in a low voice to you.   
“No, you don’t need to apologies. We’re both to blame.” You smile at him, seeing the worry in his eyes vanish when you smiled.   
“You know-“ Fili walked over to your both, his head hung a little. He had obviously noticed your behaviour since and was feeling a little guilty. “-theres a stream through the trees there. You two could go cool off.”   
You couldn’t help but smile at little at Fili. Even though he and the others joked about, they did want the best for you and realised when they took things too far.   
“That would be nice.” You nodded. The setting sun would offer a nice romantic setting.   
But just before you and Kili could slip away, Dori caught your attention.   
He slipped something discreetly into your hand. A little box which you knew the Ri brothers carried medicine in.   
“A little something for the discoloration.” He stammered a little as he tapped his own neck. “Wouldn’t want you feeling embarrassed.”   
“Thanks, Dori.” You smiled, half tempted to tell him that Nori had already teased you a little, but you suspected Dori already knew. He was a mother hen and would do anything to make sure you were okay.   
You looked in the box to see a power, which was very close to your skin colour. You could put it on when you washed and it would certainly help with the colour of your neck.   
“whats that?” Kili asked, having missed the conversation.   
“Im not too sure. Dori said its to help with the discolouration. Wanna test it out?” You looked at Kili and winked.   
Immediately, that mischievous smile dawned Kilis lips and he grabbed your hand, pulling you to the river.


End file.
